Modern telecommunications systems allow consumers to access a large variety of content from mobile communication devices. Consumers are no longer bound to specific locations when communicating with others or when enjoying content, including video programming. Network capabilities have expanded and have created additional interconnections and new opportunities for using mobile communication devices in a variety of situations. Intelligent devices offer new means for the enjoyment of network interactions in ways that anticipate consumer desires. Media distribution capabilities provide opportunities for flexible promotion of goods and services.